


Beyond Redemption

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [19]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Death Threats, Drug Addiction, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: Everything comes crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Dear Lord, it's been almost a year I haven't updated this! So soooo sorry ! Had to focus on graduating and then I hit a wall with this story as I write it along the way, nothing is really planned beforehand. I hope that you are still willing to give this a read and maybe stick with it till the end, which is not far! This part is split is 2 chapters and then part 20 will be the last !  
So enjoy and if you want to talk about the plot or give feedback, you're more than welcome to! I'm curious to see how you think it will end. :)
> 
> P.s Sorry for the layout of this chapter but for some reason it shifts every time I try to post it.

The atmosphere was dense from the humidity. His shirt stuck on his wet skin in contrast to his dry mouth which he run his tongue along the interior only to realise how thirsty he was. He didn’t know what time it was, where he was nor how he had gotten here. All he knew was the sharp pain drilling through the back of his head every time he tried to move. His vision was slowly restoring but he still couldn’t make out any objects in his near vicinity. When we tried to move, he realised he was tied to a chair, the rope eating away at his wrists.

‘’Hello?’’

No answer. Just heavy footsteps approaching and echoing, giving an indication that the place he was in was massive.

‘’Where am I?’’

What came after the question was not the sort of answer he expected. The only indication of what was coming was the whoosh of air and then contact. A sharp pain spread through his jaw like wildfire where the punch had landed. The force was enough to rip the skin on his lip and the metallic tang of blood to wash over his tongue.

‘’Tell him he’s awake.’’ He heard an unfamiliar voice say to someone else he could not see.

Shion braced himself.

_48 hours earlier_

He knew it would have to be today, he’d been stalling for a week but Takeshi was getting impatient. He went over every possible scenario that didn’t involve him having to do this but each outcome was worse than the other. He tried he really did or at least that’s what he told himself. He spotted Shion immediately. It wasn’t that hard. His white hair deflected the sun in such a way it was almost comic. Waiting only a few moments, Ryo followed close behind until they reached the library. _Who goes to the library **after** summer exams? _Ryo could not understand. Then again he didn’t get why people generally went there so who was he to judge? Ryo had kept an eye on Shion for some time now so he knew that the other would be leaving the building late at night. Perfect timing.

Ryo took out his phone but hesitated. This would irreversibly damage his relationship with Nezumi but he was willing to risk it all if it meant keeping him alive. With a heavy heart he made the call.

‘’He’s at the library. He leaves around 23:30.’’ Ryo ended the call without waiting for an answer. He didn’t need to be there to feel the smirk on the others face at the end of the line. He felt like shit. As if he had betrayed the one person that mattered to him, because in a way he had. He would just have to find a way to live with it.

Unfortunately that was only the first job done on his to do list. Now he headed towards the empty university grounds. He passed rows and rows of lockers until he reached Shion’s. Checking that no one was around, he pried the lock open and took one of his notebooks. Before leaving he made sure everything was as he left it.

His final stop was at the medical department. Here he would have to tread a bit more carefully. When he found the gym, Ryo carefully peaked in to see everyone focused on the game. Akira was on the court, running with a basketball. For once luck was on Ryo’s side. Slowly he made it to the locker rooms and found Akira’s things. He placed Shion’s notebook in his bag and left as quietly as he had come in.

_Present_

His host hadn’t been exactly welcoming. Now apart from the headache, the source of which was unknown but Shion was guessing had to do with how he got here, he could now add a painful bruise across his jaw to the list of discomforts.

Shion would be lying to himself if he wasn’t scared. The only thing he remembered was coming out of the library late at night and not even five minutes later, he felt something cold and metal dig into the back of his skull before blacking out from the pain. He couldn’t help but think if this had anything to do with his father. Saying that world still felt so alien to him. He had a father, alive and at the head of a criminal organisation. Shion wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He wondered if he could ever come to terms with it, knowing what he knew. Could they ever build a relationship? If so, how would it affect his relation to Nezumi?

Nezumi! Suddenly a rush of fear flooded Shion. Did these men have Nezumi as well? They hadn’t seen each other since the night Shion told him about his father. Both needed time to process.

‘’NEZUMI?!’’ Shion shouted as much as his coarse throat would allow him to.

‘’Shut the fuck up.’’ That unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

‘’Nezumi! Where is he?’’ Shion struggled against his restrains in vain.

‘’I said shut the fuck up.’’ With each word, the bulky man landed a fist in Shion’s stomached. Punching all the air out of him, leaving him breathless. His vision blurred from tears of pain, masking the face of the perpetrator.

‘’Where-‘’

‘’I swear to God if you finish that sentence I’ll cut your tongue and feed it to you.’’

‘’Now now, is this the way we treat our guest of honour?’’

This voice Shion did recognise. It made his stomach turn. Of course, how could he not have seen it?

The man bowed and stepped aside. Making way for the tall figure to pass.

‘’I told you to ruff him up a little, not to chop him up.’’

‘’I apologise.’’

‘’Useless.’’ Then he turned his attention to Shion.

‘’You’ll have to forgive his impatience. See I can’t have him cutting bits and pieces of you and feeding them to you. I need those. How else am I going to gift wrap them and send them to your father?’’

_36 hours earlier_

Nezumi made his way to Shion’s apartment, mildly annoyed with him for not answering his texts about needing anything from outside. They hadn’t talked in days after the earth shattering revelations during their previous encounter. Nezumi, had headed out of the city, leaving behind any form of communication. He couldn’t stand being there. Suddenly the city lights seemed brighter and the noise louder, piercing through his head. The fresh air had helped him clear the dark clouds of thought swirling violently in his mind. He knew it wasn’t Shion’s fault. He never chose this. However, he did appreciate the other telling him the truth despite it feeling like having ice cold water thrown at his face.

Now he was outside knocking on the door of an empty space. 

‘’Shion, come on open up. ‘’

Nothing.

‘’Stop acting like a child. We can’t pretend like nothing happened.’’ Nezumi was getting agitated. He knocked a bit harder.

‘’Fine. Have it your way. Spoiled brat.’’ The last part he murmured to himself feeling rather childish for his poor choice of words.

The next morning Nezumi tried again calling and when he received no answer he passed by Shion’s place again only to realize no one was there. Something unpleasant stirred inside him, a gut feeling that something was amiss. It wasn’t like Shion to disappear without saying a word, that was usually his style.

The drama student started thinking of all the possible places Shion might be and dashed to cover his mental list. Nearly two hours later and it seemed Shion had vanished off the face of the earth. By this time Nezumi was genuinely worried. _Where the hell are you? _He wondered before stopping abruptly.

No? It couldn’t be right? He had made his intensions crystal clear if he were to lay a finger on him again.

Nezumi made a sharp turn and headed up north on the campus grounds.

_Akira, you fucking bastard. _

Nezumi spotted a tall figure with thick raven black hair at a small alley smoking across the university as it was illegal to do so here. He didn’t need to see his face to recognise him. Nezumi picked up his pace, blood burning hot with anger as he approached.

Before he could cross the street and confront the med student, he heard tyres screeching from a farm. The noise startled him, causing him to turn and see a black car hurdling his way. Nezumi had just enough time to backstep before being run over. As he did, the corner of his eye caught two men rushing out of the car, grabbing Akira who looked completely taken aback, and shoving him in the back seat of the car which sped off before the men had barely any time to close the doors.

Nezumi took a minute to processes what he had just witnessed. He had never seen these men before. They didn’t look like Takeshi’s thugs then again he didn’t know every single person on his payroll. If this wasn’t Takeshi’s doing, then whose was it? Nezumi was now scared. If Akira wasn’t responsible of Shion’s disappearance then who was? _What the actual fuck is going on? _

\-------

Akira found himself sitting in the back of a car with a hood over his head and his heart beating so loud he could hear it.

‘’Who the fuck are you?’’ he demanded but no one answered.

He could feel the car was going fast. If someone was willing to grab him in broad daylight, it meant they were either very stupid or very desperate. Akira was hoping for the former.

\-------

Hideyoshi sat behind his desk utterly motionless, brooding in his own thoughts. A call during the early hours of the morning had informed him that the men he had placed to discretely keep an eye on Shion had lost track of him. He had gone missing late at night on his way back home from the library. Hideyoshi had met with the men in charge of keeping his sun safe later that day. They were supposed to drive him to go see Takeshi.

‘’We apologise for our failure Hideyoshi-san’’ followed by a deep bow.

Hideyoshi barely looked at them. Without a warning he pulled a gun from within his coat and shot them both in the legs.

The two men screamed in pain as they stumbled to the floor. Blood oozing out of the hole in their legs. Flowing thick towards the floor, forming a crimson pool.

‘’Get me a new driver and clean this mess up.’’ He said without a waver in his voice to one of the underlings that stared in shock at the two men grunting in pain.

The Rabbit Hole was closed during this time of day but Hideyoshi made his way up to the offices above the club. No one dared stop him from entering, if they knew what was best for them.

When he walked in he found Takeshi sitting with some other higher-ups who Hideyoshi suspected wanted him out of the picture as much as Takeshi.

‘’Hideyoshi-san! My, what a pleasant surprise! You should have told me you were coming I would have brought out the good stuff.’’ He gestured with his head towards the glasses of whisky on the coffee table. 

‘’Where is he?’’

‘’Always straight to the point I see. I always admired that about you.’’

‘’And I always condemned your evasion of the subject.’’

Takeshi held his hands up as a form of surrender.

‘’I won’t ask again.’’

‘’I would love to answer your burning question but I honestly have no idea who you’re referring to.’’

‘’Takeshi, you may be a lot of things but stupid is not one of them.’’

‘’I am flattered!’’ Takeshi gasped in exaggeration. A sly smile sneaking in as he saw Hideyoshi slightly frown. The only indication he showed of annoyance. He had to be careful and play this right. Hideyoshi, despite getting under his skin, was shrewd and had a reputation of being ruthless when betrayed.

In the meantime, everyone else in the room made no move to intervene but was watching with increasing curiosity.

‘’Takeshi, we’ve been partners for a long time. I’ve even allowed you to run your little side business all this time. Don’t force my hand.’’

Takeshi was caught aback for a brief moment but recovered quickly. Of course he would have found out about his little side trafficking business. He prided himself for covering his tracks but it just proved once again how nothing escaped the other. This could potentially be a problem but he would just have to deal with it later. 

‘’Please my friend, don’t just walk here and accuse me of things I don’t know about.’’

‘’Don’t take me for a fool.’’

‘’Then I would ask you to do the same. You say I have someone you are looking for. Where is your proof? I can see you really want to find this person. I would love to help.’’

Takeshi made his way closer to Hideyoshi, all the while his smile broadening.

‘’Is old age getting you sentimental dear friend? Are we going to start threatening business partners now?’’

At this, all the other higher-ups eyed Hideyoshi suspiciously. Takeshi was really a sly fox. He had played this so well, Hideyoshi had to admit. Making him look desperate in front of influential people. He took a steady breath to quiet his frustration.

‘’For your sake, I hope you are telling the truth.’’ He spoke without an ounce of belief that Takeshi was innocent. As he made for the door, he saw the red-haired man raise his glass towards him in a gesture of a toast before shutting the door behind him.

_Present _

Shion was exhausted. He had barely eaten for more than a day and was hurting in places he didn’t even know could hurt. When he spoke, his voice barely came out. His vocal cords felt like they were rubbing against sandpaper with every word he uttered.

‘’If you think you can appeal to my father by sending him bits and pieces of me, you’re sadly mistaken. He doesn’t care about me.’’ He sounded more bitter than he intended to.

‘’But that’s were you’re wrong my dear Shion. It is true that Hideyoshi-san is a cold and ruthless bastard but he has an Achilles heel. And that’s you.’’ Takeshi grinned at Shion as he studied the blade of his pocketknife as if he were rediscovering the carved pattern on the steel. ‘’I am curious though to see how many… gifts, I will have to send him until he yields and steps down. If of course he does. Oooh this is so fun isn’t it Shion? It’s so exciting! I haven’t had this much fun in along time. I thank you for that!’’ Takeshi sighed in delight. He truly was having a good time. These games excited him to the core. He walked to where Shion was tied and kneeled in front of him so as to be able to stare in those dark red eyes.

‘’So, what do you say we get this party started?’’

‘’No wait, what are you-‘’ Shion could not complete his sentence. A scorching pain made his brain short circuit. It was so intense that for a few seconds he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even scream. A scorching fire spread from his ear to the rest of his body, he felt warm blood drip on his shoulder as Takeshi cut through his left ear. Tearing the skin and removing the flesh. When he was done, Shion was about to lose conscious from the excruciating pain.

‘’Hey now, don’t you go sleeping on me. I want you awake for this.’’ Takeshi said as he placed the severed ear on ice.

Shion was in shock, fear got the better of him and his mind started running at fool speed towards scenarios in which he didn’t come out of this alive. He needed to steady his breathing, calm down and find a way to escape in one piece… well not entirely one anymore.

_24 hours earlier _

Akira sat baffled in Hideyoshi’s office. He didn’t know the man, just recognised the name because he had heard his father one time mention it. But that was as far as his knowledge went. He had been shoved in a car in broad day light, all his personal belongings searched only to find Shion’s notebook in his backpack and the cherry on top? He was being questioned, although it felt more as if he was being accused of kidnapping Shion. Of course, he had denied everything. Shion was kidnaped? He could hardly wrap the fact around his head. He didn’t even know how Shion’s notebook had ended in his possession. All this reeked of a set up and as time passed Akira grew all the more certain of it.

On the other hand, Hideyoshi did not believe that Akira had anything to do with the kidnapping although he could see that this Akira, whose father he knew well, knew who Shion was. But he had to make sure and cross his name out of the list of potential suspects. Hideyoshi had no doubt Takeshi was behind this but he needed proof. Rushing into unknown territory is reckless and with potentially catastrophic consequences for his empire that he worked so hard to build. He hadn’t experienced this much anger and despair for a very long time, blood rushed to his head, pulse throbbing at an irregular pace. He would have to end Takeshi because disrespect was one thing Hideyoshi did not tolerate.

After a couple of hours, Akira walked out of the building with his belongings in hand accompanied by a guard that dropped him off a square further down. The med student was still trying to process everything that had just occurred. To begin with, he was happy to have made it out alive. Hideyoshi seemed to believe him. But now Akira needed to find out what the actual fuck was going on. As he was searching for his phone in his bag, his eyes fell on Shion’s notebook. _What the hell?_ He needed answers. Akira picked up his phone and dialled.

‘’Hel-‘’

‘’Shut up and listen to me. I just found out that Shion has gone missing and I was a primary suspect. Now, listen here Ryo, you better start explaining or so help me God. You owe me. I’ve come to collect. Now talk.’’

Ryo cursed his non-existent luck. Things had spiralled out of control. So much for keeping a lid on it. But he owed Akira and he did not want to get in any more trouble than he was already in.

‘’I set you up.’’

Akira was taken aback but only for a moment before he regained his composure. He was prepared for a fight and what he got was the opposite of that.

‘’So it’s true. Shion is really missing.’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Who took him?’’

‘’I think you know the answer to that. Who is crazy enough to do such a thing?’’

‘’Takeshi…. Where has he taken him?

‘’I-I don’t know.’’

‘’Ryo don’t fucking lie to me!’’

‘’I really don’t know.’’

‘’Ryo-‘’

Ryo had hung up. That bastard had just hung up on him! Akira let out a cry of frustration causing some passer by to cast a worried glance in his direction. The med student left before he could draw anymore unwanted attention. He had to find Ryo.

\-------

Ryo had not been lying when he had told Akira that he didn’t know where Shion was being held. He had done his part. Why should he care now what happens, right? Then why did he feel like a piece of shit? He took another sip of his drink as he sat on a run-down bench at the park he and Nezumi used to hang out. The burn from the alcohol was a pleasant distraction. Made his thoughts twirl and numbed the pain in his chest. He wasn’t drunk yet but had set sail to reach the bottom of the bottle.

‘’I thought I’d find you here.’’ He heard a familiar voice behind him, the person sounded out of breath.

‘’Nezumi!’’ When Ryo’s eyes met Nezumi’s all the guilt that he had trying to drown with alcohol threatened to burst out. Nezumi looked as if he hadn’t slept for hours and his face was painted with worry. Fuck.

‘’Ryo…I.. I need your help. I can’t find Shion anywhere. It’s like he disappeared into thin air. I feel like something bad has happened.’’

‘’Nezumi..I don’t-‘’

‘’Please!’’ Ryo had never seen Nezumi so desperate. His gray eyes pierced right through him. Waiting. Hoping. Ryo had to gulp down a protest. He would have to come clean, wouldn’t he? And Nezumi would hate him for it. Nezumi was not the forgiving type so why would he be the exception of the rule?

‘’Ryo! I can see you know something. What the hell is going on? Where is he? I can’t lose him! I lo-‘’ Nezumi stopped abruptly as he saw Ryo’s eyes rip off from the ground he was staring and look at his, green eyes widening. Nezumi panicked. Fuck he just admitted… and in front of Ryo. Shit.

‘’You love him. Nezumi I know, you don’t need to hide it from me.’’ Ryo’s eyes glistened with tears but he fought back.

‘’Yes. I do. I love him. Ryo, I’m sorry.’’

Ryo shook his head as a bitter smile curved his lips.

‘’For what? Falling in love? Nezumi, never apologize for that. Especially not to me. Because I’m sure you know as well that I…’’

‘’I know.’’

A thick silence fell upon them. There was no delaying the inevitable.

‘’Nazumi. Please try to find it somewhere in you to someday forgive me for what I did. I only did it to protect you.’’

‘’Ryo what are you talking about?’’

Ryo took a deep breath although it hardly helped. He felt as if someone dropped a sack of bricks on his chest.

‘’I followed Shion for a few days. It was Takeshi’s orders.’’

‘’You did what?!’’ Nezumi raised his voice.

‘’I told Takeshi where to find him and he took him.’’

Nezumi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He grabbed Ryo by the collar of his pullover. Anger rampaging inside him like a mad bull.

‘’Ryo why? I swear I could- AHG.’’ Nezumi shoved him away as he shouted in fury. God, what he wouldn’t give right now for a few grams Brown Crystal or any other drug. He craved for it but now was not the time.

‘’Nezumi I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. Takeshi threatened to end you if I didn’t do as he said. Please, believe me!’’ Ryo couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. They rolled down his cheeks in a never-ending stream.

‘’Where has he taken him?’’ his voice was ice cold.

‘’I don’t know, I swear.’’ Ryo sobbed, he felt worthless.

As much as Nezumi didn’t want to, he believed him.

‘’I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what else to do.’’

‘’Save it!’’ Deep down Nezumi knew why Ryo did it but that did nothing to ease the anger, betrayal and fear he felt right now. This is why he never got attached to anybody. Fear. He hated being afraid and now it was the only thing he knew. Fear of losing Shion, fear that his own past might be the thing that gets him killed. He had to go and fall for that idiot and now he couldn’t even bare the thought of losing him. He hardly recognised himself. _Get it together Nezumi! _He thought as he made up his mind.

‘’Listen to me Ryo. I don’t give a shit what threats that asshole made. You will help me find Shion and get him out of this mess.’’

Ryo’s head was moments away from exploding. Takeshi, Akira and Nezumi all wanted something from him and helping one meant fucking over the other. He wanted to scream. Punch, trash something, anything! He was terrified of Takeshi and knew his threats were no joke but there was no way in hell he would choose him over Nezumi. He would just have to find another way to protect Nezumi from him, whatever the cost.

‘’I’ll do my best to help you Nezumi. I promise, we will save him.’’

They both left the park and headed for Kabukicho. Someone form Takeshi’s inner circle was bound to know where Shion was held and Nezumi knew just how to make them sing. Unfortunately, Ryo knew all too well that determined look Nezumi’s eyes and he feared it above all else. Because when you play with fire eventually someone is bound to get burned…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's part 2. I won't be saying much here apart from that this is a heavy chapter so be prepared.   
I have a few remarks that I'll post at the end of the chapter.

Evening had settled in for good. The place seemed to come to live as the buzzing of the people moving around grew louder by the minute, enticing people to enter their bar, as Ryo and Nezumi approached Kabukicho. Neon lights shown unto the streets from every store, hues of bright red, pink and yellow embraced passers-by.

“We need to find one of Takeshi’s man.” Nezumi said as he scanned the area, trying to see if he could recognise any of the faces. “We don’t have much time.” He added, a nervousness coating his voice. He didn’t know why he said it, only that he had a gut feeling they should hurry.

Ryo nodded as he pointed to a bar at the end of the street they were standing.

“There. I know for sure that a lot of people that are on Takeshi’s payroll hang out here.”

Nezumi followed Ryo as he led him into the said bar. It wasn’t what he was expecting when the first wave of music hit him. The place was dimly lit but music flowed through the speakers giving it a more relaxing vibe as people enjoyed their drinks.

“Seriously? These assholes hang out here?”

“I know! Seems impossible but it’s true.”

The two friends sat at the end of the bar and ordered their drinks, discretely looking at who came and went.

Nezumi looked calm but the constant tapping of his finger against the bar counter gave him away.

“This is taking too long. We don’t even know if someone will show up.” he said impatiently.

Ryo took Nezumi’s hand in his. His usual calm appearance was shaken down and replaced by nerves.

“Hey, try to calm down. There’s a reason why I brought you here specifically. There’s this guy that’s a patron of the bar… Speak of the devil.” Ryo trailed off.

Nezumi followed his gaze to a man who had just entered, wearing a brown leather jacket and sitting alone by the counter.

“That’s him. He’s been wanting to fuck me for months, but Takeshi won’t let him and that pisses him off. Tonight, might be his lucky night.”

Nezumi snapped his head to face Ryo, brow creasing into a frown.

“Relax. I’ll just lead him into the bathroom. Calm in after 5 minutes and you can have your way with him.”

Nezumi took a moment to consider but seeing as he didn’t have any other choice nodded in agreement. 

Ryo gently squeezed his hand one last time before heading to talk to the stranger. Nezumi watched them with the corner of his eye. How Ryo had a borderline seductive smile on his face and how the other man slowly placed his hand on his waist as they talked.

After a while, they both got up and made for the bathroom at the other side of the bar, not without a few knowing looks. Nezumi followed shortly after. Before going in he took out his pair of black gloves from his jacket’s pocket, took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as he could, locking it behind him.

The stranger had his back turned to Nezumi, as he was currently preoccupied with mouthing at Ryo’s neck, pants hanging lose at his knees. In three strong strides, Nezumi was behind him, grabbing the guy by the shoulder and shoving him against the wall and off Ryo.

“What the fuck?!” the man shouted in surprise. He tried to swing a punch at Nezumi but the other dodged it swiftly, moving to the side to grab the stranger again and digging his knee in the other’s stomach who grit his teeth in pain.

“You piece of shit” the guy said through a pained expression while lurching forward.

Nezumi punched him in the face then. He grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head to angle that would allow Nezumi to look him straight in the eyes.

“Look how this is going to go. I ask the questions, you answer. Understood?”

“Go to hell.” He said with anger dripping from every word.

Nezumi tightened his hold causing the other to grunt. That’s when he took out a pocketknife.

Ryo tensed up at the sight of it but said nothing.

“I don’t have time for your childish antics. So, what will it be?”

“Okay! Okay! What do you want to know?” the thug answered, fear now creeping in his voice.

“I know you work for Takeshi. And I know he’s abducted someone by the name of Shion. I want to know where he’s holding him.”

“What? I don’t know anything about this shit!”

Nezumi’s eyes darkened. He lowered the knife and pressed the cod blade on the other’s crotch.

“Don’t lie or you won’t be needing your little friend over here.”

“I-I swear I don’t know anything about a kidnapping. All I’ve heard is that there is something going down at the harbour, west docking area.”

Nezumi didn’t answer, just applied more pressure with his blade, a spot of blood appearing on the boxers.

“Jesus Christ! I am not lying. Docking are B-something. That’s all I heard. Please!” he babbled out in a panic. 

Nezumi looked between Ryo and him and then added before letting him go. “Oh, and don’t you dare lay your hands on him again.”

The guy vigorously nodded. He dropped to the floor when his assailant loosened the grip. His legs couldn’t support his weight. They felt numb from the shock.

Nezumi stepped over him, Ryo following close by as they left the bathroom. The night breeze felt refreshing as both stepped out of the bar, waking them up from the haze that had clouded every other thought so far.

“That was…intense.” Ryo said a bit out of breath.

“But necessary.” Nezumi replied without a hint of remorse in his voice. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Ryo asked in confusion.

“Where else Ryo? To get Shion!”

“Nezumi wait.” Ryo grabbed the other’s arm stopping him from walking away. “I know you want to rush over there but maybe we should.. I don’t know come up with a plan? Go there during the day and see if we can find anything? Let’s not go and get ourselves killed.”

Nezumi wanted to protest, to rush over there right away because time was running out. Was he really supposed to wait until next morning and just leave Shion waiting, not knowing if he was dead or alive? Just the thought had his heart skip a bit. But Ryo was right, what would be the point of going through all this trouble if they were to walk right into their deaths? They might as well just hold a sign that says, “Shoot me”.

“Fuck!” Nezumi took a deep breath. “You’re right. First thing tomorrow we go and scout the area.”

Ryo could see how much Nezumi hated the idea but at the same time he wasn’t being very rational either, a rare thing to say about Nezumi, so he had to keep him in line and help him fix the mess he had made. He owed him this much.

“Look. Go home, try to get some rest. I will go back to the Rabbit Hole and if I hear anything of interest, I will call you. Deal?”

Nezumi nodded in agreement. “Be careful. And Ryo? Thank you.” He added with a weak smile.

“Don’t. I’m part of the reason we’re here in the first place. I’ll be on my way then. Keep an eye on your phone.”

Ryo left without waiting for an answer. He felt as if the whole weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. He had messed up big time. Might have even gotten the one person Nezumi had actually fell for, killed and he would never forgive himself if it came out to be true. This was his one chance to redeem himself and he wasn’t about to fuck it up.

\-------

It was past midnight when Nezumi’s phone went off, startling him as he was just exiting his house. He had been restless from the moment he split ways with Ryo. His mind playing out one grim scenario after the other. It had taken all his will power not to go and stick another needle in his arm. Just to take the edge off, just to relax his tense muscle but he knew all of it to be a lie. He needed to stay focused. But dear God was it hard to resist the sweet temptation calling out to him like a siren’s song. 

Nezumi broke out of his trance like state and quickly answered the phone as he headed out.

“Ryo. What happened?”

“Hey. Listen, I don’t know what’s going on exactly but everyone seems to be on edge at the moment. There are whispers that’s something is going to go down at the port and more men are being sent there, as if they are preparing for... Whatever it is it, it doesn’t sound good. Wait? What’s that sound? Nezumi are you out?”

Silence at the end of the other line.

“You were heading out there weren’t you? Nezumi you promised me, please!”

“I couldn’t do it Ryo. I couldn’t just sit at home waiting. Each second stretching into hours. I need to go and look for him. Look, meet me at the entrance of the port. We need to find out what’s happening.”

“Fine but this doesn’t mean I’m not angry at you.” Ryo replied, agitation clear in his voice. Hanging up he left the Rabbit Hole and made his way to the port.

The hustle of the city seemed to dissipate here. The port seemed empty, just the subtle sound of the water against the docks could be heard in the distance. It was almost…comforting. Nezumi and Ryo made their way into the secured area by clipping away at the fence with wire cutters. Once in, they looked at the sign which pointed them in the right direction of Docking area B. But why would things be that ease? Docking area B consisted of a plethora of warehouses built in rows, each individually numbered and stretching all the way until the end of the dock.

“Shit! We can’t waste time searching them all. It’s too risky and I don’t want us to split up.” Nezumi whispered as he scanned the area. This was bad. He needed to come up with a plan and fast. That’s when we heard a car rolling up quietly and without its headlights on, to his left. Both men hid behind a ship container made into office to avoid detection. They had both assumed it to be the reinforcements Ryo had mentioned but neither of them recognised the man that stepped out of the black Sedan. His posture alone radiated authority. They weren’t very far away but the lack of good lighting made it hard to distinguish his futures. Two things were undeniable, however. One, he was not part of the backup team and two his hair. It was white edging to grey. And that’s when it hit him. Nezumi could feel his temper rise. His stiff posture didn’t go unnoticed.

“Do you know him?” Ryo inquired.

“No, but I have a pretty good guess as to who it is.”

When Nezumi didn’t seem to continue his train of thought, Ryo nudged him as in to say “Weeell?”

“Look at him Ryo. Who does he remind you of?”

Ryo took a minute to connect the dots that Nezumi was laying out for him.

“Are you implying that he’s-“

“Shion’s father.” Nezumi finished for him.

Ryo froze in his spot. A myriad of questions rushed to his head.

“You must be joking! How is that even possible.”

“It is. But it’s not my place to tell you more. You can ask Shion yourself once we get him back.”

Ryo didn’t answer, still trying to process the news that had been dropped like a bombshell in his lap.

“This must be the reason everyone seemed on edge and why they sent more men. I don’t like this one bit. We must hurry. Things will get ugly.” Nezumi said before motioning to the other to come along as they followed the white-haired man. His presence here could only mean that the situation would soon spiral out of control, but it did play to their advantage. He would lead them straight to Shion and hopefully get him out before things went south.

Hideyoshi made his way to the warehouse at the far end of the port accompanied by five of his men. At first glance the place seemed empty were it not for a lone figure tied to a chair at the centre of the room. It took a moment for Hideyoshi to recognise who it was. The young man seemed to be barely conscious. His clothes were stained red. Blood. Blood that almost look black as the dried trail lead all the way up to where an ear should have been. His face was battered. A tint of blue and purple spread across his jaw, coming to an end at his split lip.

“Shion…”

The other didn’t seem to have heard him. Hideyoshi clenched his fist in an attempt to quench the raging fire threatening to escape and burn the place down leaving nothing but ashes in its wake. 

“Shion.” He repeated, a bit louder this time.

The younger man lifted his head slowly, eyes flattering open. He wanted to speak but his throat was so dry, his vocal cords felt like they were being brushed against sandpaper.

“F-father…?”

Before Hideyoshi could give the order to free him, a tall figure, surrounded by men, appeared behind Shion, faking wiping tears off his face.

“Isn’t this so touching? Don’t you just love family reunions?!” Takeshi said with a grin on his face. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t anticipated for Hideyoshi to find out about the place. At least not so soon. He made a mental note to do a small spring cleaning and kill all the rats. Regardless, he would just have to improvise for now.

“I see you found my little funhouse. Well, since you’re here, I might as well give you your gift. Spares me the shipping cost.” Takeshi took a small white box with a red ribbon on it from the small table next to Shion and tossed it to Hideyoshi who caught it mid-air. The elder eyed it suspiciously but nevertheless opened it. For a tiny fraction his heart stopped. Not because he had never seen a severed ear but because this once belonged to his son. It was the last straw which caused the scorching rage to break free. His red eyes darkened, mirroring the way Shion’s did when he became infuriated. 

Without a moment of hesitation, he removed his gun in a shift move from the holster under his coat and shot one of Takeshi’s men in the head. In the next few minutes every person in the room had drawn out their weapons, ready to fire. Takeshi did the same, only his gun was now resting on Shion’s temple. The cold metal digging into his skin.

“Now now! Let’s all calm down. Hideyoshi-san, I’m no father myself but I would say this is extremely poor parenting. Is this the type of message you want to pass on to your son?”

“Takeshi. I will only say this once. Release him.”

“And why would I do that? He’s my ticket out of here. I have to say, you spoiled all my plans by showing up. I was hoping to send you more parts of him until you relented and gave up your seat to me, but I suppose I’ll just have to make do.”

Hideyoshi glared at the red haired man. He’s only response was to load his gun and point it at him again.

A smile split Takeshi’s lip.

“I would lower that if I were you. You wouldn’t want anything _else _happening to this sweet, sweet boy.” Takeshi said as he squeezed Shion’s cheeks between his fingers, all the while looking at Hideyoshi who could only watch as the other toyed with his son like a spoiled child, flaunting his belongings to others. It was then a movement caught the elders attention.

Everything happened so fast. One minute, Hideyoshi was contemplating shooting Takeshi in the head but that would risk Shion getting shot if everyone opened fire, and the next minute a tall figure clad in black was standing behind Takeshi, gloved hand holding a metal wire which was being used to strangle the red haired man. At the same time another young man, with golden hair had grabbed his hand that held the gun and was steering it away from Shion’s head.

Nezumi and Ryo had snuck in the warehouse and ears drooped on the exchange between Takeshi and Hideyoshi. The drama student had been waiting for the right moment to intervene and when both of the yakuza lords had stopped talking and the air in the room has so electrifying, a small spark could have started a chain of explosions, that’s the moment he decided to strike. Giving the signal to Ryo to go for the man’s gun.

Takeshi trashed and kicked as he tried to free himself. With every inhale he felt the noose around his neck tighten. He tried to shoot but felt his arm was restrained by someone else. This was the second time tonight he was caught off guard. It made him mad. He had to regain control and so elbowed his assailant which loosened his hold around his throat. This was the opportunity he was looking for, swinging his head back as hard as he could, he felt the other man’s nose crack from the force and cry out in pain.

Nezumi could taste the blood in his mouth and the acute pain burning its way across his face. He had to stay focused despite it all. 

“Ryo now!” Nezumi shouted as he let go of Takeshi while Ryo tackled him to the ground making him lose hold of the gun, which fell on the floor with a dull thud. Nezumi was quick to kick it out of his reach.

“You fucking pisses of shit!” Takeshi yelled in rage as he fought with Ryo who was trying to pin him on the ground. Ryo knew it was a losing battle. He wasn’t as strong as the other, but he had to buy as much time as he could so that Nezumi could free Shion.

In all the confusion, Hideyoshi saw the opportunity and opened fire. The horrid noise of gun fire and bullets hitting metal choked the room. Both sides scattered in search for cover behind the cargo stored in the warehouse.

Nezumi didn’t waste another second. Crouching as low as he could to avoid any stray bullets, he made his way to Shion, quickly cutting the rope and freeing his tied hands. Nezumi knelt in front of him and shook his head gently, trying to stir him awake. That’s when he noticed the amount of dried blood coming from his severed ear. Shock and rage shook him to his core. He had half the mind to just go back and finish Takeshi off here and now. But he didn’t. He needed to make sure Shion was safe before going back.

“Shion! Wake up. Please. Can you hear me?”

Shion opened his eyes and raised his head. He felt so weak.

“Nezumi?” he barely managed to say.

“Yes. I’m getting you out of here.” Nezumi would never be able to describe how relieved he was. So many emotions washed over him. Shion was alive. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

A faint smile crossed Shion as he tried to get up but only ended stumbling and falling on Nezumi who was there to catch him.

They moved as fast as Shion’s legs would allow to find cover before someone managed to drill a bullet in their head. As Nezumi helped Shion, he saw with the corner of his eyes Ryo still struggling to contain Takeshi.

“Ryo! Let go! Run!”

Ryo had to be quick. He swiftly got up and kicked Takeshi in the crotch. That would give him enough time to get away before being caught.

Hideyoshi had no idea who the two strangers that were helping Shion escape were or how they had ended up in here. He decided on the spot that it would be best if Shion went with them for now. He could always track them down later. Plus, it seemed like Shion went along with them. Then again, he was half out of it and didn’t have much choice. What the hell was going on? Hideyoshi was bound to have a long talk with his son if they managed to get out of here alive.

Ryo, Nezumi and Shion sat breathless behind a cargo container. The cold metal pressing against their backs. The warehouse had turned into a battlefield. Dead bodies were scattered across the floor, pools of blood staining the floor as it trickled out of the lifeless bodies.

What worried Ryo however was that Takeshi was nowhere to be seen. He had managed to get away just in time but when he had turned around to get a glimpse of him as he was making a run for it, Takeshi had disappeared. Something didn’t stick right with him. What brought him out of his musing was Nezumi’s breathless voice.

“We need to get out of here and fast.”

Ryo nodded in agreement but then shot a weary look at Shion.

“I don’t think fast is an option in his state.”

Nezumi knew Ryo was right and hearing it out loud was all the more disheartening.

“I’ll carry him if I have to. I don’t see any other way out apart from the main entrance. We might have to make a run for it.” Nezumi said as he scanned the room. He hoped that Shion’s father could at least provide them with some kind of cover as they emptied their magazines towards Takeshi’s thugs.

“Ok. Let’s go for it.”

All three dashed for the exit, with Shion leaning most of his weight on Nezumi. The loud sound of gun shots had woken him up, adrenaline pumping through his veins once more. As they past Hideyoshi, Nezumi made eye contact with him for a split second and thought he saw him nod. As if giving him the green light. Like hell he needed daddy’s approval. It’s because of assholes like him, they were in this situation.

The chill night air hit their faces and for the first time in a long while, Nezumi felt like he could breathe again.

“We need to find a car and-“

He was stopped mid-sentence by a voice that send shivers down his spine.

“Where do you think you’re off to?”

Takeshi had somehow snuck out as well and was now a few meters away from them, pointing his gun in their direction.

“The party is not over.” he added as he took a step closer. “To be honest this night has completely soured my mood. First, the Big Man appears and then you little fucks show up and try to steal my bargaining chip?” Takeshi shook his head as he sighed. “I’ve run out of patience. So here’s what you are going to do. You’ll give me back Snow White over there and then I’ll shoot you and Ryo. Preferably somewhere you won’t die immediately but bleed out slow and painfully.”

Nezumi took in every word. His mind raced to find a way out of this mess however they were out in the middle of a vast area with no where to run fast enough to avoid Takeshi’s bullets. Shit!

“What no witty come back? You guys are awfully quite.” Takeshi took another step forward while removing the safety off his gun, preparing to shoot. Ryo glanced at Nezumi. This couldn’t be the end. Their hearts raced as every second left like it stretched to minutes. Heartbeat so loud it drowned out all the rest of the noise.

And that’s when a bulk figure tackled Takeshi to the ground as he fired the first shot, yelling “RUN." Nezumi didn’t know if the bullet found it’s target. He didn’t feel any pain. All he knew was that this was their sign to get the hell out of there. He looked at Shion and didn’t see any entry wound. Second time tonight that he felt relief wash over him. But what about Ryo?

As if on que Ryo shoved both of them while shouting to make a run for it. They both started running but Nezumi stopped abruptly when he saw Shion wasn’t following them.

“Shion! Move!”

But Shion wasn’t listening. He was too focused watching the two men fight in front of him.

“D-dad?”

Hideyoshi’s head whipped up to look at his son from where he had Takeshi pinned on the street, fist ready to land on the other’s jaw. Shion had never called him by that name. Never. Unfortunately, this was the distraction Takeshi needed to land a punch of his own on Hideyoshi who grunted in pain.

“DAD!” Shion shouted, he tried to go to them but was restrained by two strong arms pulling him away.

“Shion, no! We have to leave.” Nezumi struggled.

“Let go of me!” Shion fought back.

“Shion. GO. NOW.” Hideyoshi commended as he resumed his ruthless beating of Takeshi. All the anger rushing out of him, eyes shot dark red. Punch after punch landing on the other’s face. Blood splattering across his white beard.

Shion stood there now motionless. Images of his father killing men in their home when he was still a kid rushed back. It felt like an outer body experience. As if he were watching himself. Like he understood the haze his father was in. He realized he didn’t want him to stop. Takeshi was the man that made Nezumi’s life a living hell for years. He wanted his father to keep going.

“Ne-nezumi…” Ryo strained voice broke his trance-like- state and had both his and Nezumi’s attention turn towards him.

“Ryo what’s wrong-“ Nezumi stopped mid-sentence. Dread taking over every rational thought.

Ryo was hunched over, hand pressed against his stomach as blood gushed out.

“I think we might have a problem.” He forced a pained smile.

“Nonononono.” Nezumi ran to him followed closely by Shion.

“We need to get him to a hospital quick!” Shion said in a rushed voice.

“Ryo. Fuck. Please.” Nezumi felt all control seep through his hands again like the blood that dripped off them as he placed his hand over Ryo’s.

“N-no, hospital. Akira. Clinic.”

“Are you out of your mind?!” Nezumi couldn’t believe his ears.

“Nezumi. We don’t have time to argue. Help me get him in a car and I’ll call Akira to get directions.” Shion interrupted.

Nezumi glared at the other but did as was told. They could afford to lose more time. He broke the window of one of the parked cars and jump started it before he took the wheel, leaving Hideyoshi to deal with Takeshi. 

Shion was in the back seat, applying pressure on the exit wound while trying to call Akira.

“Shion?” a groggy voice answered on the other side.

“Yes. Now shut up and listen. Ryo has been shot. He told us you have a clinic. Text me the address and get there as soon as possible.” Shion didn’t give the other time to answer before hanging up and measuring Ryo’s pulse. It was weak.

“How is he doing?” came a stressed voice form the wheel.

“Step on it.”

Nezumi did.

The doors of the clinic flung open as Nezumi and Shion carried Ryo inside and place him on an operating table.

Akira had rushed out of bed after the call had ended. His heart was racing. Nerves getting the better of him. Ryo had been shot. It was bad. Akira wanted to throw up at the thought of…no, he wouldn’t go there. Couldn’t. He had actually stared to feel things for Ryo. Would never admit to it but they were there. A small ember burning deep inside him. Buried.

“What the fuck happened?” Akira demanded as he prepared for surgery.

“No time to explain. Just please. Save him.” Nezumi replied.

Shion took him by the hand and lead him to the small waiting area. 

Akira wasted no time. He went to work immediately, cutting Ryo’s shirt and examining the wound.

“Fuck” he whispered. Ryo had lost a lot of blood. The bullet seemed to have exited which was a good sign but he was shacking all over. If he went into shock, it would be all over.

“Akira?” Ryo muttered. Eyes searching the room. Not focusing.

“I’m here. Try not to strain yourself.”

“Where…where am I?”

“At my clinic.”

Ryo tried to look around, his arm coming slightly up and feeling his chest bare. Why was it so hard to breathe?

“Mm I see. Removed my clothes already?” he tried to chuckle which only led to a coughing fit that caused a sharp pain to pierce though his entire body. His face contorting in pain.

“Shut up you idiot. I’m trying to stop the bleeding. You’re not making it easy.”

Ryo took a deep breath, the air felt like fire. Scorching his lungs yet he felt so cold. Flaying his arm he managed to land it on Akira’s hand.

“Ryo please, I need-“

“Stop. Just stop.”

“What are you doing?”

“Akira. We both know this is a losing battle.”

“No! I just need to-“

Ryo shook his head cutting him off.

“Don’t lie to me. Not now.”

Akira looked defeated. He never really gave a damn if one of the thugs he had treated never made it. But this. This was Ryo and he… he cared. A lot.

“Hey. It’s ok. Could.. could you do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“I need to speak to Nezumi. While I still can. Please.”

Akira darted his eyes and glued them to Ryo’s. That hurt. More than he cared to admit. But he couldn’t refuse him this.

“I’ll go get him.”

“Hey Akira. When you give a shit, you’re not too bad.” Ryo smiled at him as the other man went to go get Nezumi.

Nezumi was sitting next to Shion, leg erratically tapping against the white floor from nerves, when Akira walked in.

“Why are you back so quick?” Nezumi bolted up as the other approached.

Akira felt drained. He had no energy to fight.

“He wants to see you. Just go.”

Nezumi scanned the other’s face. Deep down he knew but he still hoped it wouldn’t be true. Without another word he strode towards the back of the room.

Shion didn’t say anything. He could tell from the moment he had seen Ryo’s condition deteriorating in the car that only a miracle would save him. 

“You tried Akira.”

“Not hard enough.”

“It was out of your hands.” Shion offered but knew how pathetic he sounded.

Akira only then looked at Shion and noticed he was missing an ear. His eyes widened.

“What the hell happened?! Christ, someone tell me now!”

“It’s complicated.”

“Try me. I’ll patch you up and you talk. Deal?”

Shion nodded and made space for Akira to sit next to him and stitch him up as he summarised the nights events. There was no point is hiding it. He was done with all the secrecy.

“Ryo.”

“Hey you.” Ryo answered in a gravely voice.

“Why won’t you let Akira have a look at you?”

“He did. Nezumi…It’s over, we all know it.”

“Don’t-“

“It’s ok.” Ryo interrupted. “You know, I thought I would be scared but I actually feel…calm.”

“I’m so sorry.” Nezumi took hold of Ryo’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t be. I chose this. And I would choose you over and over again.” He forced a smile as he winced in pain. “I should be apologising for getting you all in this mess.”

“That’s all behind us now.”

“Hhmm I guess it is.” Ryo’s eyes flickered to Nezumi’s face as he lightly caressed his hand with his thumb. “Nezumi. I-I’ve always loved you, you know?”

Nezumi’s eyes flew to Ryo’s. His heart was beating fast. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

“Please, promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t do anything stupid after, after I’m..” Ryo couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“Ryo, you know I can’t-“

“Please. You are out. You’ve been for so long. Don’t throw it away. Not now that you’ve finally found someone.”

Nezumi wanted to object. To tell Ryo he’d make Takeshi pay for what he did, if he was still alive, but the look in Ryo’s eyes and the desperation in his voice forced him to burry all the sorrow. He would have to learn to let go.

“I promise.” Nezumi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ryo I want you to know I-“

But Ryo wasn’t listening anymore.

His eyes were unfocused.

His fingers were no longer caressing Nezumi’s hand.

He was finally at peace.

Nezumi felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He wanted to scream. To tear the whole fucking place down with his bare hands. Yet he did none of those things.

He freed his hand from Ryo’s grip and closed the other’s eyes. And that’s when he started to hum. The humming turned into a singing. Barely audible. It was a song Nezumi would sing to Ryo the nights they couldn’t sleep. The nights nightmares would wake Ryo up and leave him shaking. Nezumi’s voice was the only thing that would sooth him during the harsh time.

The song dies out and silence fills the room. Nezumi will not cry. Not now. He bends over Ryo’s lifeless body and lightly kisses his forehead before ushering a worthless “I’m sorry”.

“Nezumi…” Shion gets up when he sees the other walk into the main room. He has never seen him like this. Defeated yet charged, like the wrong action or words could set him off. “I’m so sorry.”

“How are you feeling?” Nezumi asked, completely ignoring the statement.

Shion understands. He will need time.

“I’m ok. Akira had a look, It will leave a scar but I’m used to the weird looks by now, so no harm done.”

Nezumi nodded. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. He needed to be alone.

“I’ll take care of the body.” Akira interjected.

“Like hell you will!” Nezumi glared at the med student.

“I won’t back done on this.” Akira was determined.

“Nezumi. He’s right.” Shion said while placing his hand on Nezumi’s shoulder. “I’m sure Akira will let us know where his body will be.”

“I want you to cremate him.” Was the only thing Nezumi offered.

Akira took a moment as if considering his options.

“Fine.” He finally agreed. “You should leave.” Akira didn’t want them in there anymore.

The clinic was deadly quiet, apart from the constant tapping of drops, hitting the sink from a dripping tap.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

Half an hour had passed since Nezumi and Shion had left yet he couldn’t bring himself to go in the back room.

_Tap. Tap. Tap _

Akira stood up. He had to see him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap _

Ryo’s death hit Akira like a bullet train the moment he laid eyes on the listless body. Akira couldn’t take it anymore.

“FUCK!” he screamed as he threw a chair against a glass cabinet, shattering the glass just like his calm demeanour shattered and crumbled from the loss.

\-------

Nezumi unlocked the door to his apartment, letting Shion in. None of them uttered a word during their way home nor during the bath they took to wash away all the blood and grime.

“Nezumi.”

“Not now Shion.”

Shion bit the inside of his lip. He decided to give Nezumi as much space and time as he needed. But he wouldn’t let it fester by avoiding talking about the elephant in the room.

That night it didn’t take much for Shion to pass out from exhaustion. The same couldn’t be said for Nezumi. He was exhausted yes but so restless that lying down was not an option. He sat a for a while, watching as Shion slept. He was here. He was safe. But Ryo… Suddenly the room felt small. Like the walls were closing in on him. Nezumi needed to get out of there.

The sky was painted in strokes of blue and pink. It would be sunrise soon. Nezumi sat at the stairs leading to his apartment. The cool breeze against his skin was rejuvenating. 

Ryo was gone. Nezumi still had a hard time believing it. The images of a bloody Ryo clutching his stomach would not leave his mind. He felt as if two hands had grabbed his heart and were squeezing the life out of it. Ryo had been the only constant thing in his life even if they were apart. He was the only person that could call out his bullshit and set him straight. The only person Nezumi had allowed to do so. Before Shion, he was the only true friend he had and deeply cared about. Nezumi couldn’t hold his sadness bottled up any longer. Tears started to flow without warning and before he knew it, he was sobbing. Body trembling under the shock and grief. Nezumi couldn’t control it. Didn’t want to. He just let it happen, wrapping his arms around his knees as he wept for Ryo.

The sun rose yet the tears wouldn’t dry. Nezumi leaned back against the wall and looked up at the morning sky. This time it was Ryo who disappeared and had left him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Soooo.... I've been avoiding to write this chapter for so long. It pained me to write about Ryo's death because he was one of my favourite characters and I love him to...death. I hope this twist isn't too disappointing for you and you'll stick around for the end which will be in the next part.   
I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter.   
Thank you all for reading.


End file.
